Exodus
exodus NAME: Vincent Michael/Exodus KNOWN ALIAS: '''Exodus/Copy-cat Outsider '''OCCUPATION: Unknown CLASSIFICATION: '''Villain '''ABILITIES: Super Strength, Super Speed, Fire manipulation, Invulnerability, Super Hearing, ability to defy gravity, Air Dashing (Agility) KNOWN RELATIVES: N/A GROUP AFFILIATION: '''None; The Outlawed '''EDUCATION: Unknown History: ' '''Years after the original Project: Exodus was put on ice Vincent Michael an old friend who knew Michael’s secret would die and hold them to his grave or so they thought. After kidnapping Angelica Nicole in the parking lot of the high school, he would call the Outsider out and leaving Angelica’s Jacket in an alley way much like the first Exodus. The Outsider would face off against someone similar to the original Exodus. After the Outsider believing the original Exodus was dead he tries to battle his inner demons while he questions if he will be able to stop someone like him. The Outsider would face off against Exodus and discover it is Vincent learns that he was created by Armagedon the same god-like creature responsible for Michael becoming Para GX. Exodus then takes the alien device, the key that Michael was meant to use to destroy the planet for Armagedon, and activates it. After the Key is activated Michael has to face Exodus and stop it after stopping the key Michael was sent to Earth with to enable and destroy humanity originally. Exodus is locked away where someone intervenes and breaks him out of the Asylum and gains his full power back after constant Venenum injections. Vincent on the other hand is different from the original Exodus doesn’t just pose a threat but is out to make Outsider's life hell in every way. Vincent Michael unlike the original is able to control fire. This Exodus is also the master of manipulation planning every detail out knowing what Michael will do and insuring he has backup plans for everything that is done. On the anniversary of what was the first major devastating attack on Crimes Peak, Exodus kidnaps Angelica on her return back to Staten Island. Michael gets pushed to limits. Being framed for murder, and for destroying the city Michael is in a situation where he is being crucified in the media by Samuel Cage more so than before. Unlike the Samuel Cage 1 This Samuel is out for blood and uses more resources to take on The Outsider. With Law Enforcement against him again. Assassins and vigilante’s hunting him down. We see government experiments Michael encounters a few government dirty little secrets Anex, Omega, and Acies. After realizing Anex wasn’t the only one to escape. Thorne tries to cover matters up sending in armed Division agents to subdue him ends in the death of these agents. After The Outsider comes in to investigate after the attack Thorne reveals that the subject’s codename was Omega. Omega and Outsider faceoff against one another. Omega and Anex are both being housed at a facility in the E.Y.E. Thorne manages to track down the person responsible for breaking Omega and Anex out. Someone breaks into the Division facility and frees Anex. After Anex manages to escape he saves Angelica. Michael begins looking into in to find that an old Division facility had a fire. After the Outsider hoods up feeling Anex may be a threat after seeing what happened at the Division facility. After tracking Anex down Outsider realizes Anex is more powerful than he could’ve imagined. After their first encounter leaves Michael in a serious situation. Infantry comes to Michael’s aid. Michael believes Exodus may have been responsible for freeing Anex. Feeling however that Anex is a liability to the Divisions off the books activity. Learning his weakness is Venenum. After taking down Anex he is taken by The EYE. However there is another subject still missing and at large. Outsider is still out searching for Anex. After he has another encounter with Anex that leaves him beaten again. Michael goes to Thorne to see who would know about the project. Thorne having limited affiliation with the experiment but that Sylvia Barnes would know more on the experiment. Thorne would begin watching Anex closely. In an early attempt in completing the meta-human experiment. Their first test subject to ever survive would be James Blakely. Before the Anex or Omega Project, there was Project: Acies. The one behind them successfully being able to reprogram and alter Anex and Omega’s memories. Acies unlike the others was weaker in his manipulation and could only manipulate the thoughts of a person at a time eventually he would learn how to break that barrier and go as far to be able to see through people’s thoughts. James however was vulnerable in the physic phase. Adopting the name of the experiment Acies would be the prototype and be a test showing the government that they were one step closer to a success. His fighting skills would be a valuable asset to him after the experiment. Acies is currently MIA after using him to indirectly alter their memories and thoughts. James would eventually become a loose end that Division, However he would kill and attack division agents learning their plans and fly under the radar for years. Outsider and Acies faceoff. Sarah falls in the middle trying to expose what Division is doing. Alicia tries to deter her from writing the story. With Anex Acies and Omega together working together Division is getting attacked by the same monsters they created. Acies continues manipulating Anex and Omega's thoughts to keep them against Division and The Outsider, Liv and Infantry step in their way and realize that together they are almost unstoppable. Michael feels that they might be able to convince Anex and Omega that he is using them. Frank and Liv however feel they need to be stopped no matter what the cost. After Sarah and Alicia lands themselves into trouble Michael and Anthony partner up against Frank's judgment. After the four would take on the two in a battle to save Thorne. Thorne would gain a new level of respect for The Outsider. Anex disappears so does Omega. Michael agrees to try to help find away to put an end to their suffering. Exodus proving he is has been ten steps ahead shows that he is a force to be reckoned with. Threatening Michael's loved ones he makes things personal. Taking Sarah, Alicia and Angelica he shows Michael that all his loved ones are in danger that no one is safe. Michael learns that it is not Samuel McKnight but a different Exodus, Vincent Michael. Michael takes on Exodus and learns what Exodus is planning however Crimes Peak is not the only plans he has for the city he plans on using the key to destroy everything. The Key sent with Michael was set to be used to destroy the planet. It was set to be used when Para GX was being created. Michael goes up against a ghost from his past as well as countless enemies Exodus manipulates into hunting The Outsider. After Vincent Michael reveals he is Exodus to a chained up and weakened Outsider he makes it very well known that at no point in time were any of the other people Outsider encountered were supposed to kill him because it was all part of his plan to distract him long enough to find the key and play mind games with Michael enough to keep him from knowing what was truly going on. It becomes evident that Exodus isn’t working alone but is being manipulated to do the very thing Michael was created to do, the same mission that Armagedon wanted to be completed. Exodus wanted Michael to suffer, to feel true misery and really have him lose hope. After starting the key in Crimes Peak he leaves Outsider weakened and chained in the warehouse daring him to stop him. Exodus makes his threat publically hacking all televised and radio broadcasts on a global scale threatening level everything. With the world on the brink of ruins people panic and chaos breaks out in the streets. The sky turns a apocalypse red tint and the streets are filled with mobs of people looting destroying fighting and killing. The power goes out completely with every defense now rendered defenseless. The Outsider tries to start off solving the minor crimes he can until he realizes the only option he has right now is to go up against Exodus and stop the key before the tremors start. Michael manages to stop Exodus and stop the key. With there still being casualties and minimal destruction. Exodus is stopped and arrested by Detective West and his team after he is subdued with Venenum. Amanda Hawthorne holds Exodus in a facility underneath the Iron Gate Asylum Prison. Keeping him weakened with Venenum for a long period of time. Exodus is one of the most dangerous threats Michael has come up against using a modified version of Michael’s old vigilante attire to be a criminal. Due to his abilities and the similarities in Exodus’s movement and attire he is at first perceived to be The Outsider despite the difference in the way they operated. For a short period of times he established himself trying to save people very early on to further convince he was the Outsider. The reason Vincent takes the identity of Exodus is to get into the head of Michael essentially. The word ‘exodus’ in biblical terms means departure. In a sense Exodus is used as a literal way of saying that the character has departed from his humanity and has evolved beyond humanity to become something way more powerful and terrifying. Exodus is dangerous strategic and manipulative. Vincent Michael’s planning is highly incredible and in depth at times. Unlike the first Exodus/Samuel McKnight, Vincent Michael doesn’t become Exodus to rectify the lost loved one or for vengeance but seemingly because he just wants to make Michael suffer the world be damned. Vincent is determined to make Michael feel absolute misery feeling envy from the life and power he had prior to becoming Exodus. That envy rage and sense of entitlement would only be magnified after the experiment and he would snap and only feel that idea of that Michael needs to suffer. '''THE EXPERIMENT' Exodus at first seemingly was an attempt to make a weapon to combat Outsider and stand up against all he was able to do. Created by a company responsible for a secret experiment while it is believed Armagedon had some ties to the experiments that created the original Exodus it remains unknown for sure. it is believed that an estimate of 28 people were confirmed deceased on record during the experimentation phase during the project Exodus trials. When Samuel McKnight survived Nicole Conners seemingly died and they would be the only two survivors after the experimentation was put on ice. With Samuel McKnight becoming Exodus, Michael’s former friend would blame him for the events that lead to him becoming Exodus and for Nicole Conners friend and the love of his live dying. In this death it drives McKnight to take horrible actions and ultimately makes him call Outsider out directly attacking him. After Michael and McKnight would face off against each other. This fight ending in The death of Samuel McKnight First Exodus. and the destruction that would level a section of the city so bad it would become ‘Crimes Peak’. After the experiment would be revised and Armagedon would show his hand in the Exodus Experiments the second time around. This Exodus fueled not by grief but hatred would taunt Michael showing no one The Outsider loves is truly safe. Being almost like a ghost from Outsider’s past. The second Exodus is determined to torture Outsider and gets inside his head in ways the first Exodus McKnight. never did prior. Nicole Conners becomes something else altogether, a pariah. Nicole Conners is just as dangerous as the second Exodus being the ultimate Femme Fatale. The Serum used to create the three of them killed hundreds with only few on record. Vincent Michael is more powerful than the original and matches Michael’s strength minus the Para GX state. Vincent Michael also has the ability to control fire unlike the original Exodus. Vincent would restart the experiment eager to become as powerful as Michael and would eventually gain that power. Vincent would be one of the only survivors of the second experimentation whereas there would be 4 known survivors total including Michael’s brother Anthony Daversa AKA Kon-Lar, Samuel McKnight the first Exodus, and Nicole Conners. Physical Description: ' Height: '''5’11” '''Weight:' 175 LBS Eyes: Brown Hair: Dark Brown Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: N/A ABILITIES: Super Strength: * Vincent’s super strength evolves over time he becomes stronger * Limitless on his potential in the future he becomes as strong as he needs to be Super Speed * At first speed is heightened then overtime he grows faster. Agility * Agility including his parkour and free running that he uses more earlier on. * He can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and maneuvers over and around vehicles and debris with little trouble. His leg strength allows him to leap nearly ten stories into the air. Vincent can run up sheer vertical surfaces and cling to walls for an indefinite period of time, by ejecting small amounts of mass for further propulsion. Ability to Defy Gravity * Leaves him able to leap extreme distances and heights. * Vincent is able to wall run without being able to stick to them * Air dashing falls under this category. * Vincent in certain iterations can fly. Air Dashing * The ability to trigger super speed while in the air. * This leads to Vincent being able to leap and make a sudden movement that defies gravity while not being on the ground. Self healing/Invulnerability * Early on Vincent just was able to heal quicker than a normal person * Over time his healing factor evolved making him heal quicker. * Eventually bullets that originally pierced through his skin would begin to leave minor cuts. This would change to bruising from bullets, eventually his skin would become harder to bruise of pierce. * Healing factor grows to invulnerability. * At first Vincent would heal from bullets and cuts. As he matured it became tougher to cut him. While Bullets started to become less of an issue Vincent would get bruised. He becomes immune to flames, cold temperatures, and all earthly diseases and sicknesses, and was able to collide with cars head on and come out completely unfazed. Eventually he becomes resistant from bullets. * Due to Vincent's healing factor it takes more to burn him out. His stamina is at a high level at first the super speed would be a sprint that wouldn't last as long. Fire Manipulation Super Hearing * Extremely useful to help him gather information * Uses it also to help him overhear phone conversations. * Vincent can hear indirect whispers, frequencies, pitches, and other volumes of sound from vast distances. As an adult, Vincent can multitask and use super-hearing and can also super-speed and hear conversations while he's moving. Fighting Skills